Semiconductor packages are continuously becoming lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller in terms of shape, and a system-in-package (SiP) package requiring complexity and versatility in terms of function is being pursued.
One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand, described above, is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out semiconductor package realizes a plurality of pins even with a small size by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
Particularly, as commercialization of 5G and IoT approaches, it is required to process explosively increasing data and communication between semiconductors and devices in a high frequency region is required. To this end, a redistribution layer and a substrate such as a main board of a semiconductor package require realization of circuits of pitches finer than existing circuits and reliable signal transmission characteristics. With such circuit miniaturization and thinning of the insulating layer constituting the redistribution layer, it is important to ensure adhesion between a wiring layer and the insulating layer in the redistribution layer of the semiconductor package.